The Painter
by Inuyoukai-san
Summary: It was –“madam please do this and madam please do that” You've never heard such display, But he didn't mind he was taking his time, It was me that had to pay


The Painter

-

_I'd like you to meet my last queen,  
Over there large as life  
She's been hanging there for almost a week,  
My poor late wife;_

Bakura sat on stand. Just finished his vow to tell the truth and nothing but the truth in his head nothing but crap.

He is being accused of murder of his dearest wife. Anzu Mazaki and the painter Yami Mouto.

_What do think of the color of her skin,  
It has the bloom of the rose,  
You see she begged me to bring a certain painter in,  
And for that picture in her bedroom she would pose;_

"Ryo Bakura you are brought here before us pleading innocent of the murder of Anzu Mazaki and Yami Mouto."

"Yes."

The judge nodded. Bakura's lawyer; Marik Ishtar stood up and asked calmly.

"Mr. Bakura, would you please tell us what happened the night of the incident."

"Of course," He started calmly. "I was at home talking to you about those divorce forms."

Marik Ishtar brought his phone bills to the judge.

"Is there anything else you want to ask me?"

"No that's all for the moment." And with that Marik sat down.

And Bakura suppressed down a smirk.

_Well after a while he was driving me mad,  
As you could well understand,  
Sitting in there, day after day,  
With my wife in the palm of his hand..._

Then the accuser came up to the plat; Mai Valentine.

"Can I ask you why you were planning on divorcing Ms. Mazaki?"

"Well that's simple enough. We didn't love each other anymore!"

Mai nodded and then added.

"How exactly did you become acquainted with Mr. Mouto?"

Bakura didn't like where this was going. But kept his cool.

"He was a painter my wife hired for a portrait."

"How did you react to that?"

Bakura answered casually. "I wasn't happy and trust me any man wouldn't have been happy."

Mai raised her eyebrow.

"Of really and why is that?"

_It was –"madam please do this and madam please do that"_

_You've never heard such display,  
But he didn't mind he was taking his time,  
It was me that had to pay_

"_Oh madam I think we should take a walk in the woods,  
You understand it's the light"  
And did I mind, no, I was so kind when they,  
Came back in the middle of the night,  
And I swear I'll take care of the painter, oh the painter..._

"She was cheating on me with the painter." Marik eyes went wide that was defiantly something he shouldn't have said.

"And how did you take it." Mai said slowly to emphasize.

"How would you take it?" He leaned forward slightly.

_Well as you can see it was hard for me,  
But something has to be done,  
She only has eyes for him and his lies, and as for me,  
Not a glance, not a single one;  
My orders were severe and she disappeared,  
It really was such a shame,  
And when they told me she was dead i broke down and said,_

"_It's that painter, it's him, he's to blame"_

"She left you didn't she?" A little time before her death.

"Yes."

Mai nodded. "Your honor I would like to inform the jury of the relationship in between Marik and Bakura."

"Your honor-!" Marik began to protest.

"Proceed."

"These two have been pals since high school really close." She pulled out a Year picture.

"And I would now like to call Ryou Bakura to the stand."

_With his "madam please do this and madam please do that",  
You've never heard such display,  
But he didn't mind he was taking his time,  
It was me that had to pay,_

Bakura shocked obviously did not know his own brother would be here.

Bakura sat down beside Marik, trying to catch his twin's eyes but the second albino was clearly ignoring him.

"Ryou… May I ask your opinion on this case?" Mai said as she leaned on the stand.

He nodded. "I believe my brother is guilty."

Bakura let out a low growl as the court started murmuring. Marik looked up to the sky his eyes saying clearly; were doomed!

"Oh really?!" Mai said with a fake astonishment. "And why is that?"

"It's simple really. He's very jealous. And he was also very possessive. Anzu wasn't allowed to do much she wasn't allowed to see her friends as often, because they were guys."

The jury was listening intensely. Marik was raking threw his head for anything that could save there skin when it hit. But it was still Mai's turn.

"So Ryou you believe that your brother killed Anzu Mazaki?"

"Yes."

Mai smirked to herself.

"I'll stand down."

"Mr. Ishtar?"

"Yes your honor." He stood up he walked up to the stand faced the jury. And stated;

"Ryou here speaks of jealousy when he was jealous of his brother because he was in love with Anzu Mazaki."

The court once again broke into whispers.

"Ask anyone in the class that Miss Valentine showed us. Ryou has been in love with Ms Mazaki since he first laid eyes on her!" He paused a bit to see the reactions.

"And it's also known that since Ryou saw Mazaki he hasn't dated anyone."

Bakura gave Marik a pat on the back in his mind.

"Jury! I gave you evidence while Miss Valentine gave you an opinion! Declaring my client guilty would be a scandal of injustice! I end my case."

"Miss Valentine?"

"Your honor, I would like to call Shizuka Kawai, a friend of Anzu."

"Go on."

The red head went to stand; nervously playing with her bracelet. Mai gave her a reassuring smile.

"Tell them…Don't worry." Her voice was comforting.

The girl gulped.

"Anzu came to me just a bit before…it happened."

There was a heavy pause.

"I…She came to me very afraid. She said that she left Bakura. And that she was running away with Yami…I told her ok and asked her what was wrong…Because normally Anzu was a strong person. And she said…That Bakura was going to chase after her!" The last bit Shizuka yelled.

Mai smiled a bit and said.

"That's enough you can leave now Shizuka."

Her body was shaking as tears fell. "No-! I have more…there's more! It's my fault that Anzu died but I didn't know."

The judge then asked her.

"What do you mean?!"

"After Anzu left, Bakura called!"

There wasn't even any whispers; just anticipation.

"He asked me if I saw Anzu…I can't lie to save my life so I answered; Yes." She sobbed as the tears practically chocked her.

"He then asked me when…I answered just now…" She wiped her face, but the tears kept coming.

"And then he hanged up!"

"_oh madam I think we should take a walk in the woods,  
You understand it's the light"  
And did I mind, no, I was so kind when they  
Came back in the middle of the night,  
And I hope it's the rope for the painter,  
When he's found, it's hell bound for the painter,  
I'll get that painter..._

-

Another great song from Chris DeBurgh!

I liked this ending! You know what's going to happen. Yeah I like it…

Anzu defiantly chose the wrong twin in this, eh? Who knows there seems to be some story behind the story. twilight zone music playing

So yeah…REVIEW!


End file.
